


Will You Still Love Me?

by mintcherry



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcherry/pseuds/mintcherry
Summary: Steve and Tony dance and ponder things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thank you for reading my first one shot! i got the inspiration for this whilst listening to the song Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Ray. honestly all i can think of is stony when i listen to this song so i felt like i had to write something. i highly suggest you listen to it while reading this! i also have a multi-chapter stony fic in the works, so look out for that! (i kinda tried to post it but i screwed up and ao3 took it down oops but i'll put it up again soon.) anyways, thanks again for reading!

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me,_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will,_

_I know that you will..."_

 

A soft song played seamlessly from the radio in the kitchen. The melodic tune was strung through the air, gently guiding the two men who were dancing in the living room. Steve was leading Tony, holding his hand with one of his own and placing his other on Tony's hip. Tony had his other hand on Steve's shoulder, gripping it lightly as his body moved along with Steve's. The two were simply dancing among their living room, gazing into each other's eyes and enjoying this loving moment.

"You look so beautiful tonight..." Steve whispered, looking straight into Tony's brown eyes. The other's face flushed red and he looked away, feeling embarrassed yet giddy from such a sweet comment.

"Hush Steve..." Tony whispered back, although a smile was evident on his face as he returned his gaze. He then rested his head against Steve's strong chest, listening to the heartbeat underneath. They were quiet again and continued dancing to the slow, oldies song Steve had chosen. It may be a surprise to some, but Stark and Rogers usually found time to have moments like these. Moments where there was no work, no stress, and no worries. Just the two of them, alone, with their love filling the room. It was a time of pure bliss for the superheroes, a time they didn't want to end. Yet in these moments, obtrusive thoughts still never failed to appear.

"...Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me, right?" A deep chuckle came from Steve and he kissed Tony's head.

"Yes Tony, I love you."

"Will you always love me?" This made Steve cock an eyebrow and look back down at the brunette. Now what kind of question was that?

"Of course I will. I'm pretty sure I agreed to that when I said 'I do' at the altar." Both chuckled from the comment and then fell silent again, letting the music fill the empty space in the room.

"Will you love me, even if I get old and I'm not as beautiful?" Steve thought Tony was joking at first, but he sensed the sincerity behind Tony's voice as he spoke. He sighed and moved his hand from the brunette's hip to his back, soothingly rubbing it as they slowly swayed to the song. 

"I promised to love you, for better or for worse. I don't just like you for your looks you know..." He removed his hand from Tony's grasp and moved it to be under his chin, tilting the smaller's head slightly up to him.

"I love you for your intelligence, your strength, your humor, your creativity, and so, so much more. Your looks and body are merely a part of what I love about you." Tony's eyes widened. The smoothness of Steve's voice and the look of softness in his eyes was making his heart race. Small tears formed in the corner's of his eyes and he looked away again, trying to hide them from his blonde husband.

"I know, I know." Tony said a bit breathlessly. Of course he knew all that. He had just got to thinking, and that thinking led to doubt. But here Steve was, dancing with him, assuring him that their love will never die. All these emotions were making Tony's head swim, so he put it back on Steve's chest and closed his eyes. In return, Steve pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his back, creating less space between them. 

They resumed their slow dance in the night. The song kept playing, and playing, and playing. The two were lost in their own world, and that was all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sounded rushed, i didn't put much time into editing it and it was a spur of the moment thing. i may add on to it or fix it later, but in the meantime, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
